Hepatocyte growth factor (also known as scatter factor) is a multi-functional growth factor involved in various physiological processes such as embryogenesis, wound healing and angiogenesis. It has become apparent that HGF, through interactions with its high affinity receptor (cMet), is involved in tumor growth, invasion and metastasis. In fact, dysregulated cMet expression (for example, the overexpression of cMet in neoplastic epithelium of colorectal adenomas and in other carcinomas as compared to normal mucosa) and/or activity, as well as hyperactivity of the cMet receptor through an autocrine stimulatory loop with HGF, has been demonstrated in a variety of tumor tissues and induces oncogenic transformation of specific cell lines.
In general, HGF is produced by the stromal cells, which form part of many epithelial tumors; however, it is believed that the production of HGF by tumor cells themselves comprises the main pathway leading to the hyperproliferation of specific tumors. HGF/cMet autocrine stimulatory loops have been detected in gliomas, osteosarcomas, and mammary, prostate, breast, lung and other carcinomas.
Interrupting the HGF interaction with the cMet receptor slows tumor progression in animal models. In addition to stimulating proliferation of certain cancer cells through activation of cMet, HGF also protects against DNA-damaging agent-induced cytotoxicity in a variety of cell lines susceptible to hyperproliferative phenotypes (e.g., breast cancer). Therefore, preventing HGF from binding to cMet could predispose certain cancer cells to the cytotoxicity of certain drugs.
In addition to hyperproliferative disorders, cMet also has been linked to angiogenesis. For example, stimulation of cMet leads to the production of vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF), which, in turn, stimulates angiogenesis. Additionally, stimulation of cMet also has been implicated in promoting wound healing.
In addition to identifying the cMet receptor as a therapeutic target for hyperproliferative disorders, angiogenesis and wound healing, the large discrepancy between expression levels of neoplastic and corresponding normal tissues indicates that cMet is an attractive target for imaging applications directed to hyperproliferative disorders.